In Search of Light
by Tache
Summary: This is Tailmon's story. How she grew up alone and met Vamdemon. Will she truly give up searching for this 'Hikari' or will she lose herself to the darkness?
1. Waiting and Searching

**Thanks to crestoflight3 for beta reading this. I really appreciate that.**

**This is the story of Tailmon. If you don't like that, then simply don't read this. Well I guess I can't stop you from reading this, but I don't want to hear about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. This goes for all chapters after this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Waiting and Searching<p>

Gennai watched, with gritted teeth, from the cockpit of the Mechanorimon he piloted as the digiegg containing the digimon of Light fell to the forest below. He wanted to go catch it, but unfortunately he was still under heavy fire. If he chased after that one digiegg, he risked losing them all. As much as he didn't want to face Qinglongmon's wrath for losing that egg, he didn't want the digimon to be punishing him for losing them all. With this in mind, he continued flying, taking the seven remaining eggs to safety.

A week had passed and Gennai had finally returned to the forest he had seen the egg fall to. Climbing out of the Mechanorimon, he began to search. There was still hope that he'd be able to find the egg, and once he did, he could take it to File Island with the rest. He searched high and low, but he couldn't find it.

"Damn, did Piemon's men already find it?" the man wondered. He didn't even want to think of the possibility. What would they do to the poor egg if that was the case? Destroy it? Let it hatch so they could torture the poor digimon? Turn the digimon to the dark side? Gennai shuddered at this thought. The digimon who would hatch from that egg was meant to be the digimon of Light. They were supposed to bring light to the Digital World. It'd be horrible if it ended up being brought up to do the exact opposite.

Looking up to the sky, Gennai muttered, "I sure hope that does not happen." The man let out a sigh as he climbed back into the Mechanorimon and took off. He had a lot of explaining to do to Qinglongmon and he was not looking forward to it.

As he left, Gennai was unaware that he had simply just missed the egg. It lay in the branches of a tree, hidden from sight by the leaves. It remained in this tree for the months that passed. After all this time, the egg shook. Cracks began to appear on its surface. Finally the baby digimon popped out of the egg. It was a small white ball with two smaller balls as ears, and it was called YukimiBotamon. Sadly, the digimon began to look around. Where was she? Why was she alone? The digimon looked sad as she looked down to the ground.

"Hikari..." she muttered. She had a feeling that she couldn't explain. She was waiting for someone called Hikari. Who was this Hikari? Would this Hikari be able to help her? Not knowing, but wanting to find out, she waited. It wasn't long before she evolved to Nyaromon, a green digimon with cat ears and a cat tail. The months passed, but still she waited.

"Hikari..." she kept telling herself. She just knew that once Hikari appeared, everything would be better. The seasons passed by, but still she waited. She waited through rain, she waited through snow, she waited though the extreme heat of summer and the cold of winter, but still she waited.

"Hikari..." Nyaromon looked down as snow covered her. It had been so long, yet no one has come. She knew nothing but loneliness as she waited for this Hikari to come. Who or what was this Hikari anyway?

It wasn't long after then that Nyaromon evolved into her child form, Plotmon. By then she had decided that just sitting around waiting wasn't getting her anywhere. Maybe she needed to find this Hikari herself. Maybe this was a quest and in order for her to find happiness, she needed to find Hikari first. There was also the possibility that Hikari was in some sort of trouble and needed to be rescued.

Desperately wanting to find Hikari, Plotmon set out. She wanted answers and she wouldn't give up until she had found them. She walked for days through the forest, not finding this Hikari she was looking for. Still she refused to give up.

She continued her search and eventually she found something. However, this was definitely not Hikari. A flock of bats appeared before her. Frightened, the small child digimon backed up. Fear was in her eyes as the sky turned red and a figure appeared. It had the appearance of a vampire. Plotmon couldn't help but let out a cry. Who was this? What would he do to her? Would she ever find this Hikari she was looking for?

"Little digimon," the vampire began, "What are you doing in this forest all alone?"

"I'm searching for Hikari..." Plotmon responded with fear in her voice. She wanted nothing to do with this vampire. She just wanted to leave and never see him again so she could find Hikari.

"How ironic," the vampire laughed, "You were searching for light, but instead you found me, the great Vamdemon, King of the Darkness!" Plotmon was scared. She did not like this digimon one bit.

"Can I leave now?" she asked him, hoping this digimon didn't want her for anything and would let her leave. Vamdemon smiled at her.

"Oh, so you think out of the goodness of my heart, I will let you leave?" he asked her. Plotmon backed up, "My little dear, no one escapes from me." This was it. Plotmon ran for it. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to get away from this digimon and continue searching for Hikari. Vamdemon let out a laugh. "Run, run, my little pretty. Maybe you might lose me," he mocked. Smiling, he commanded his bats to grab her. Plotmon put up the best fight she could against the bats.

"No, let go of me!" she cried as the bats carried her up to Vamdemon.

"Let you go?" Vamdemon smiled at her. "I won't let you go. You belong to me now." He let out a laugh as he carried the poor digimon away with him to his castle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a review. If you are just going to flame though, I would suggest you just don't and hit the back button instead, unless you want me to block you. <strong>


	2. Into the Darkness

**Thanks again to crestoflight3 for beta reading this.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Into the Darkness<p>

Plotmon shivered in the cold dark room she was in. It was now the morning after she had met the evil vampire digimon. Various cuts and bruises were all over her body. What had happened the previous night would haunt her for the rest of her life.

*flashback*

Vamdemon's bats had carried her to a castle that was located within the seemingly endless forest. Plotmon had no idea why, but this castle somehow felt familiar to her. It was really strange. She had never been here before. All she knew was that part of the forest where she had hatched and endlessly waited for Hikari. Without a word said, Vamdemon had entered the castle with the bats carrying Plotmon following. When they had entered the castle, they were greeted by a bat-like digimon with a skull on his forehead.

"Welcome back, Vamdemon-sama," the bat digimon had greeted to the vampire. Plotmon had glared at this digimon. She had not like the looks of him one bit. It had not been long before the bat digimon noticed her. He had looked at her with a sly grin across his face.

"Who is this pathetic-looking digimon?" h had asked mockingly.

"I found this digimon wondering around the forest, searching for light, Vamdemon had told him. The bat had let out a laugh at this.

"Oh, really," he had turned to Plotmon with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well, you aren't going to find any light here." Plotmon had been frightened at this point.

"What do you digimon plan to do to me?" She had asked the question she was dying to know ever since she had found this vampire.

"Well you are a little on the small side, but I figure if I toughen you out a bit, you'd make a good enough addition to my army," Vamdemon had explained. Plotmon had shivered. She didn't want to join an army, especially one that was no doubt evil. The bat digimon had found this amusing.

"Really Vamdemon-sama, I doubt this little runt of a digimon could possibly get anywhere near strong. Why waste your time on her?" he had asked the vampire. Vamdemon had grinned at him at his question.

"Are you saying you're any better, PicoDevimon?" he had asked the bat. The bat, who Plotmon had now known was PicoDevimon, had smiled at this.

"Oh, of course I could, sir," he had answered proudly. Vamdemon had frowned at him, causing PicoDevimon to gulp.

"Oh, really, then why have you yet to prove yourself to me?" Vamdemon had asked him.

"I'm working on it," PicoDevimon had answered nervously.

"Anyway, are Etemon and Phantomon here yet?" Vamdemon had asked.

"Yes sir, they are waiting for you in your room," PicoDevimon had told him. With this information, Vamdemon had continued to walk down the corridor, his bats still holding onto Plotmon behind him. PicoDevimon had no idea why Vamdemon was bringing her along, but he had said nothing and followed. It had not been long before the group reached their destination. Inside the room had been a monkey and a ghost digimon. The monkey had looked rather impatient as they entered the room.

"Well it's about time you arrive," he had said. "You shouldn't keep a superstar like myself waiting." This digimon had seemed really full of himself, Plotmon had noted.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Etemon, but I had some business to take care of." Vamdemon had said this as he looked over to Plotmon, who was still being held by his bats. With a smile, he had waved his hands and the bats had dropped her. Plotmon had let out a cry as she hit the ground.

"Oh, and who is this little pipsqueak?" Etemon had asked as he walked closer to get a better look at the small digimon Vamdemon had brought in with him.

"Little digimon, what is your name?" Vamdemon had demanded of her. His voice had frightened the small digimon.

"I'm Plotmon," she had answered weakly.

"Oh, so you're name is Plotmon," Vamdemon had commented smugly. Etemon had looked back over to him.

"So what is it you have planned for Plotmon over here?" he had asked, not seeing any value in this digimon.

"Well I was figuring she could join my arm," Vamdemon had told him, like he had PicoDevimon earlier. Etemon had laughed at this.

"You'd probably be better off with an army of Numemon then you would with her!" he had cried out in his laughter. Plotmon had frowned at this. She had known she wasn't strong, but it really hurt to be considered worse than Numemon.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Vamdemon had said, changing the subject.

"Yes, what is it you have called us here for?" the ghost had asked. Plotmon had assumed he was named Phantomon judging by what Vamdemon had asked PicoDevimon earlier.

"Well as you may know, you two are my only two generals at the moment" Vamdemon had told them. Etemon had gleamed at this, with sparkles in the sun glasses he wore. Plotmon had to wonder how he managed to see inside such a dark castle with them on.

"Oh yes, I can still remember the day I had become your general," the monkey had remembered. "I fought with Nanomon that day, who also aimed to become your general, but that little pipsqueak was no match for me, the King of Digimon, Etemon-sama! I still keep him to run my network though, so I may always remember my day of triumph!" The other digimon in the room had ignored him, Phatomon turning to Vamdemon.

"So what is it you have planned?" he had asked the vampire. Vamdemon smiled.

"I'm planning on holding a tournament to find a third general." He had told the digimon in the room. PicoDevimon had looked interested at this news.

"Um, Vamdemon-sama..." He had gotten the vampire's attention. Annoyed, the vampire had turned to the bat.

"What is it?" he had asked, venom in his voice. PicoDevimon had gulped, but still spoke.

"Might I suggest just skipping the tournament and appointing me as your new general?" He had suggested, hoping that Vamdemon would be feeling generous to him that night. Unfortunately for him though, his question had just made the other digimon laugh.

"Now you listen here, son." Etemon had told the bat with a finger raised, "The position of general is the highest spot a digimon can obtain on this army. So the position is most suited for perfect level digimon like myself and Phantomon here. A child level digimon like yourself can't possibly hope to obtain such a rank." PicoDevimon had backed up from the monkey snarling. No one had ever taken him seriously. What would he need to do to earn their respect?

"Anyways, this tournament will be in a week. I want you two to gather up as many strong digimon as you can. I want my third general to be the best one yet," Vamdemon had ordered them, causing Etemon to snarl.

"You're crazy. There is no digimon on this here Continent of Sever who is greater then me, the King of Digimon, Etemon-sama!" he had boasted as he posed. Yet again, no one had paid any attention to him.

"I want the two of you to get on it right away," Vamdemon had them told his two generals, sending a cold glare towards Etemon.

"Oh yes, right away..." Etemon had answered nervously and left the room.

"Just leave it to me, sir," Phantomon had said and vanished. With them gone, Vamdemon had turned back to the frightened digimon.

"And now to begin your training." He had told her. He had spent the rest of the night beating her. All throughout this beating, Plotmon could not help but glare at him coldly. Who was he to beat up a poor, defenseless child digimon? Vamdemon did not like this glare.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" he had told her as he whipped her with his Bloody Stream, knocking her over. PicoDevimon had watched this with a smile on his face. It felt so good to him to see another digimon get beaten by the hands of Vamdemon besides himself. When morning came he had thrown the poor beaten digimon into the room which she was currently in.

*End Flashback*

Plotmon looked down at her left paw. There was an 'X' shaped cut on it. It looked like it would never fully heal and that she would have that scar for the rest of her life. Feeling depressed, she laid down on the cold floor for some rest. How had this happened? This Hikari who she was waiting and looking for, would she even find this person? Or was she doomed to darkness?

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like this. I will continue to write this even if no one reviews, but it will make me happier to know people are enjoying this. Even just adding this story to your favorites or to your alert would show me this.<strong>


	3. The Will to Live

**Thanks once again to crestoflight3 for beta reading.**

**Also thanks to daemonictigergirl for reviewing. That really inspired me to write this chapter today instead of waiting till tomorrow**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Will to Live<p>

The following week was hell for poor Plotmon. Every night Vamdemon would take her out of that cold dark room to beat her some more. He claimed this to be training her for battle, but she had no idea how this was going to make her any stronger. All she wanted to do was leave and to continue searching for—what was the name again? Being surrounded by darkness, she couldn't remember very well now. Oh right, it was Hikari... light... Would this Hikari save her from this darkness?

She wandered up some stairs one night, and noticed a shadow at the top. It was Vamdemon. Without warning, he had whipped her down the stairs with his Bloody Stream. Once she had recovered from the fall, Plotmon sat up and glared at Vamdemon, her eyes like daggers. Vamdemon did not like this look. They were not the eyes of a loyal servant; they were the eyes of someone who plotted to kill him. Vamdemon fought the urge to laugh at this. Plotmon was just a weak child level digimon. There was no way in hell she could ever kill him. But still, he would have to discipline her.

"I'll make you suffer the same pain every time you look at me with those eyes," he threatened to her. "Understand?" He continued to whip her with his Bloody Stream to get his point across. He would not have digimon who wanted him dead in his army. Even if he had to beat them within an inch of their life, he would have their loyalty. If they refused, he would just have to kill them. Plotmon still glared at him with those eyes. "Well, do you?" he asked her once again.

Plotmon hated him. She wanted him dead. She wanted him dead by her own hands, but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was a strong perfect level digimon while she was a weak child level digimon. If she were to oppose him right now, she would surely just die. She continued to glare at him. If she were to die, she would never be able to find the one she has been waiting for her whole life. Hikari... Would she ever find this Hikari? With anger still in her eyes, she looked to the ground. "Yes Vamdemon-sama, I understand," she muttered, trying to keep her anger from showing in her voice.

"Good." Vamdemon responded by whipping her on the back of the head with his Bloody Stream. This knocked Plotmon back to the ground, her legs giving out.

It continued like this every night. Vamdemon would beat her causing Plotmon to glare at him with cold eyes. Vamdemon would get upset by her eyes and beat her some more. Eventually Plotmon learned some things, like how to dodge and block his attacks so she wouldn't get so hurt. Vamdemon was happy a potential soldier in his army was showing improvement in battle, but he still didn't like the looks she was giving him. Until the looks stopped, he would not let up. As far as he was concerned, she could use the skills he taught her one day to kill him. With this thought process, he continued knocking her to the ground, in attempt to kill her spirits.

Eventually the night when Vamdemon held his tournament to find his next general came. Luckily for Plotmon, Vamdemon didn't feel like training her tonight. She was so relieved that she wouldn't get beaten. Tonight she just got to sit peacefully beside the evil vampire in a giant room within the castle which the tournament was being held in. This room felt a bit odd to her. There was a giant gate with a stone slab in front of it. Plotmon had to wonder where the gate led to.

Beside Vamdemon were his other two generals, Etemon and Phantomon. PicoDevimon flew beside the vampire. All around the room were many perfect level digimon and a few brave adult level digimon. Plotmon had no doubt that they all wanted the pride of being a general to one of the most powerful armies on Server Continent. Finally, it was time to start.

Vamdemon walked to the center of the room to get everyone's attention. "I'm glad to see such a big turnout. As you all should know, tonight I am holding a tournament to find a new general for my army. Only one of you can become my next general, though. The rest of you will go home empty handed; that is, if you can go home at all," he explained. Plotmon shuddered at the last part. Was he going to allow killing in his tournament? With how evil he was, she wouldn't doubt it. "I'll explain the rules. Each of you will draw a number and be matched up in a tree. You will advance to the next round if you win. You win when your opponent is unable to continue, whether they are just knocked out or dead. I will stop the fight when I feel it is over. The winner of the final match will become my general."

Why was Plotmon not surprised that he would allow killing? She watched as one by one the digimon drew their numbers. At last, everyone was matched up and the tournament began. Most matches went by quickly, the digimon showing no hesitation to kill their opponent so that they could win. Plotmon was rather horrified. There were digimon out there willing to kill just so that they could have power. It made Plotmon rather sick to her stomach. At last the final match came.

"Please reconsider this, Vamdemon-sama." PicoDevimon pleaded, "I would make a great general to you, sir."

"Do you really think a child level like yourself would have any hope at winning this tournament?" Vamdemon asked him coldly.

"Please sir, just give me a chance!" The bat pleaded with him. Vamdemon turned back to the match just in time to see DeathMeramon kill his opponent, making him the ultimate winner of this tournament. With a smile on his face, Vamdemon got an idea and picked up Plotmon who sat beside him.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to prove to you that a child level digimon wouldn't stand a chance," Vamdemon said as he held up the poor puppy digimon by her neck. She was afraid. What was Vamdemon planning? "DeathMeramon, congratulations on your victory. You just have one more opponent to beat before you can become my general." He tossed Plotmon in front of the fiery perfect level digimon and grinned.

"But sir, I said I wanted to fight..." PicoDevimon trailed off.

"Hush, even if you are weak, you are more valuable to me then that puny digimon. Her death should prove to you that you stand no chance to become my general," Vamdemon told him.

Back in the ring, Plotmon was beyond frightened. There was no way she stood any sort of a chance against this digimon. DeathMeramon apparently thought so too as he let out a laugh upon seeing her. "This puny digimon is my last opponent?" he asked mockingly. "This should be a piece of cake." His whole body burst into flames. Plotmon wanted to cry. He'd surely kill her. This was entirely unfair. What was Vamdemon thinking setting up this match? Did he really want to prove his point to PicoDevimon that much? Her thoughts stopped as her opponent attack.

"Heat Chain!" Two fiery chains burst forth from DeathMeramon's body at her. Out of instinct from having Vamdemon whip her for the past week, she raised her paws to protect her face. The chains left two parallel cuts across her right paw and blood pour from them. Plotmon didn't cry out though. She had grown use to pain over the last week. She looked back at her opponent to see he wasn't finished yet.

"Heavy Metal Fire!" Blue balls of fire shot from his mouth at her. The attack knocked her over. She was surely going to die at this rate. Why wasn't Vamdemon stopping this? She clearly had no chance at winning. The answer was simple to Plotmon at this point, Vamdemon was an evil bastard and he didn't care for her at all. She was going to die in this place, never getting to meet the one she had been waiting her whole life for. Hikari... She really wanted to find this Hikari. That's it; she couldn't just give up like this. She wanted to live so that she may one day find this Hikari. Slowly she stood back up, glaring at DeathMeramon the same way she had been glaring at Vamdemon all week. DeathMeramon let out a laugh.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" He mocked. Plotmon let out a scream. So that she may one day find this Hikari, she was going to continuing to fight. Light surrounded her body as she felt a new power overcoming her. Vamdemon raised his eyebrow. He had not been expecting this.

"Plotmon Evolve!" Plotmon cried out as she spun around, the new power fully entering her body. In a flash of light, she appeared in her new form as a cat, standing on her hind legs with green gloves which had sharp claws over her front paws. "Tailmon!" When the light faded, DeathMeramon stood with his jaw hanging open. His opponent had just evolved during their fight. Well, this would certainly make things more interesting, but the odds were still in his favour so he laughed.

"So what if you are a puny adult now?" he asked her mockingly, "I'm still a perfect level digimon. You're still no match for me." Tailmon remained glaring at him.

"I see you are underestimating me," she commented. She was prepared to fight this digimon for her life. So that she may one day find Hikari. She refused to just give up hope. DeathMeramon smiled as he commenced his attack.

"Heavy Metal Fire!" More blue fire balls shot from his mouth, but this time Tailmon jumped out of the way. Using her momentum, she sailed towards the digimon.

"Neko Punch!" She punched the perfect level digimon across the cheek. To everyone's surprise, this attack knocked him on his butt. Tailmon landed in front of him and jumped up again. "Neko Kick!" She kicked him straight up under his chin, knocking him on his back. She landed in front of him, waiting for him to make his next move. Slowly, DeathMeramon sat up.

"Alright, maybe you are stronger then you look, but I'm still going to win this," he told her and raised up his chains, "Heat..." Tailmon glared at him, her eyes glowing red.

"Cat's Eye!" Before he knew what was going on, DeathMeramon was wrapped up in his own chains. Vamdemon then stepped in.

"I have seen enough," he said. He turned to Tailmon with a grin on his face. "Tailmon, you have surprised me tonight." Tailmon glared at him. She so badly wanted to fight him as well, but knew even with her new powers, she still wouldn't stand a chance against him. He was simply too strong. Vamdemon turned to DeathMeramon, who was still struggling to get himself untangled from his chains…

"DeathMeramon, you have disappointed me. I would have thought you would have been able to beat an adult level digimon," he told him.

"But I haven't lost yet," he answered to the vampire.

"Oh, I say you have," Vamdemon told him and turned to Tailmon. "Which means Tailmon here has won." The whole room gasped.

"What? You don't mean what I think you mean, right?" Etemon cried out in rage. No way would he accept this.

"Yes, congratulations, Tailmon, you are my new general," Vamdemon told her. Tailmon's eyes widened at this. She had not expected him to make her his general. Etemon was furious as he jumped up and down like the monkey he is.

"What? I cannot accept this!" he cried out. "I, the King of Digimon, Etemon-sama, ranked the same as some puny adult! This is an outrage!" PicoDevimon didn't look to pleased either. In his mind he should have been the one to fight DeathMeramon. He should have been the one to evolve. He should be the one becoming Vamdemon's general right now.

"Aren't you going to give me a shot at her, sir?" he asked, hoping Vamdemon disliked this cat as much as he did. To his dismay, Vamdemon glared at him. This just wasn't fair. With him dealt with, Vamdemon turned back to Tailmon.

"So, Tailmon, how do you feel about becoming my general?" he asked her. Tailmon thought about this. She had not dreamed she would end up being named his general tonight. On one hand, she didn't really want to be a part of his army, but on the other hand, if it meant he wouldn't beat her every night... She did want to just beat him up and leave, but she didn't stand a chance right now. Maybe if she just became his general and gained his trust, maybe one day she'd evolve to the perfect level. Then she'd be able to strike him down easily. Hopefully she would. With these thoughts she bowed down to the vampire.

"It would be an honor, Vamdemon-sama," she told him. Perhaps this would lead her on the path to finding Hikari.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review. If I get some reviews, I may write the next chapter tomorrow instead of waiting longer.<strong>

**If you need something to get you review, maybe you can try answering this question. What do you think about Tailmon's evolutionary line? I mean Plotmon is a dog, Tailmon is a cat, Angewomon is an angel, and Holydramon is a dragon if that's the ultimate evolution you prefer. That's one weird evolutionary line I think with no consistency.  
><strong>


	4. Word of the Chosen Children

**Once again thanks to crestoflight3 for beta reading.**

**Also thanks to Sweet Cari and animelover inf for reviewing.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. It's mostly just some exposition.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Word of the Chosen Children<p>

A night had passed since Tailmon had won Vamdemon's tournament. It was now the next night, and she stood in Vamdemon's room with Etemon and Phantomon. When Vamdemon entered the room, PicoDevimon was following him as usual. Vamdemon sent him a glare.

"PicoDevimon, this is a generals' meeting; you have no business being here," he told him. The bat cringed at this.

"But, sir, just give me a chance. I won't interrupt the meeting." The vampire continued glaring at him. Letting out a sigh, the bat turned to leave. As he left, he gave Tailmon a cold glare. He still felt as if she had stolen his position. With the bat digimon gone, Vamdemon closed the door behind him. He then turned to his generals with a smile.

"I'm glad you could all make it here tonight," he told them. Tailmon had to hold back her laughter at this. None of them had even left the castle since their last meeting, since he didn't allow them to leave. He had just shown them all to their rooms. Tailmon had received a new room from the one she had been staying in for the past week. She honestly didn't see much of a difference. It was still dark and cold. The only difference she had noticed was that this room had a bed and some other furniture instead of nothing.

Vamdemon turned to Tailmon to address her. "Again, congratulations on your victory, Tailmon. You are now a general on the greatest army of Sever Continent." Keeping up her loyalty so the vampire wouldn't grow suspicious, Tailmon bowed to him.

"Thank you, Vamdemon-sama." She thanked him. Etemon growled at her. He still didn't like that she was now the same rank as him. Vamdemon noticed his behavior.

"Do you have a problem, Etemon?" he asked the monkey. Etemon was the kind of digimon who was not afraid to voice his opinion, not even to Vamdemon.

"Yes I do!" He hollered and pointed at Tailmon, "Why is it that this puny little adult is ranked the same as I, the King of Digimon, Etemon-sama?" Vamdemon frowned at him. He didn't so much like the monkey digimon. He found him to be really annoying and ignorant.

"You saw the way she fought DeathMeramon last night. She showed that level and size doesn't matter much when one has determination. I want someone like that as my general," Vamdemon answered him. The monkey scowled at this. He would just have to prove that he was better than that puny cat.

"Anyway, the reason I have called you all here tonight is to discuss my plans," Vamdemon told them. "As you may already know, last week the Chosen Children arrived on File Island." Tailmon had heard about this from Vamdemon for the past week. They were children who were prophesied to destroy all the evil digimon who threatened the Digital World. Tailmon wondered if these children really could achieve this. From the time she had spent with Vamdemon, she could tell that he would not be easy to beat. Would the Chosen Children possess the power necessary?

"Oh yes, Devimon is on File Island, is he not." Etemon commented, "Has he killed them yet?" It appeared that Etemon had no faith that the Chosen Children could succeed.

"Actually, I have received word that the Chosen Children defeated him last night," Vamdemon told his general. Etemon gasped.

"What? How did that happen?" he asked.

"I heard that the one who was prophesied to defeat him appeared before him, one who possesses holy powers," Vamdemon explained. "It is said that the island was surrounded in a bright flash of light as this one who possesses holy power used up all of his energy to defeat Devimon. Fortunately for us, this meant the one with holy power had to revert all the way back to a digiegg, so we won't be seeing him again anytime soon."

"So what is it they are going to do know, Vamdemon-sama?" Tailmon asked him. She wondered if she would have to fight them. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to fight with them. Not because she thought she couldn't win; she was sure she'd be able to stand a chance against them. There was something else inside her that made her not want to fight them. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt children.

"I have no doubt that they will head here to Server Continent to fight with us," Vamdemon told her. "But I have discovered something interesting."

"Huh, what's interesting?" Tailmon asked him.

"I've heard only seven children have appeared on File Island," Vamdemon explained. "But there is supposed to be eight. As luck would have it, this missing eighth child is the one who is prophesied to beat me. Apparently this child's digimon possesses holy powers as well." Tailmon glanced back at her Holy Ring. She was one of these digimon who possessed holy powers. She wondered if Vamdemon saw her as a threat since he hated holy power so much.

"So where is this child now then?" Phantomon asked.

"I'm assuming he is still in the human world. This brings me to my plan," Vamdemon told them. "In around two months, I plan to take my army into the human world to find and kill this missing eighth child. I won't give the Chosen Children the chance to kill me first. With this eighth child dead, I will be free to rule both this world and the human world and no one will be able to stop me!" The vampire let out an evil laugh. Tailmon shuddered and once again wondered how she had ended up working for such an evil digimon. Fate could be so cruel sometimes. She had only wanted to find, who was it again? The name was beginning to slip her mind. Eventually she remembered it was Hikari. It was kind of ironic, the more time she spent in the darkness; the harder it was for her to remember what light was.

"So, what should we do to prepare for this trip?" Phantomon asked. Vamdemon turned to Etemon first.

"Well first we need to deal with the Chosen Children who are in this world. Etemon, you will be in charge of greeting them when they arrive on Server Continent. Use any methods necessary to defeat them and stop them from finding their crests to allow their digimon to evolve to the perfect level," he told the monkey. He then turned to Phantomon.

"Phantomon, I want you to round up as many Bakemon as you can." Finally he turned to Tailmon.

"Tailmon, you will travel around Server Continent and recruit as many powerful digimon as you can into my army for the invasion," he told her. Tailmon thought about this. She wasn't really comfortable with the idea of recruiting digimon for the purpose of causing chaos and destruction, but if it would help lead to her goal of gaining Vamdemon's trust so that she could destroy him she would bite the bullet. With this mindset, she got down on one knee to bow before the vampire.

"Yes, Vamdemon-sama, I won't fail you," she told him. Etemon huffed.

"Really, what kind of powerful digimon do you think would allow themselves to be recruited by such a small thing?" he asked mockingly. "You should have me do the recruiting and have that small thing fight the Chosen Children. When she loses, you'll know I was right," he said.

"Oh, really, is this because you think you'll lose to the Chosen Children?" Vamdemon asked him. He was actually hoping the monkey would lose so that he wouldn't need to listen to him anymore. Etemon was enraged by this.

"Of course I wouldn't lose. Those Chosen Children won't stand a chance against I, the King of Digimon, Etemon-sama!" the monkey boasted proudly as he struck a pose. Tailmon fought the urge to laugh. She didn't know the Chosen Children, but she had a feeling Etemon wouldn't stand a chance once one of their digimon evolved to perfect or if the one who defeated Devimon were to appear again. Oh well, they would be doing her a favor to get rid of this guy. He was beginning to annoy her.

"Then I expect you will face them then," Vamdemon inquired.

"Just leave it to me. The Chosen Children will be star struck at fighting a legend like myself, they won't know what hit them," Etemon said, continuing with his bragging.

"Good, the three of you are now dismissed. I expect no failure from any of you," he told them. With a bow, Tailmon left. She would just need to keep up this act until she could fight Vamdemon on even grounds.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please leave a review. Just type something in the review box so that I know people are reading and liking this.<strong>


End file.
